Problems with Loving your best friend
by seastar529
Summary: After something happens to Maka, Black-star has to help all he can, but the problem? He is head over heels for Maka! Now they have to get through everything and keep secrets from the rest of the group! Maka x Black-star
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Warning: violence (even in this chapter), angry friends, maybe slow updates!

This is my first soul eater fanfiction so please don't flame!

This is just a little after defeating the Kishin in the anime.

#$%(%&#)(%U(#)$*($&(&$(&$(&$($(&$(#&##&

Black-star and Maka had been best friends since they were three years old. They had gone through many good times and many bad times. Through all of it Black-star fell for the short girl and he fell hard. It might have been when Maka punched him in the face a few months ago when preparing to face the Kishin, or maybe it had been a few weeks ago when he watched her glow in the sunset as she said that they would defeat any Kishin that came their way, because he knew that was when he noticed that he had feelings. For all he knew it could've been long before this year! Any way that you looked at it the feeling was there and it definitely wasn't leaving anytime soon, isn't that just cliché.

So here the assassin/ninja was, sitting on the ledge of her window watching her peaceful face as her chest rose and fell in her sleep. He so desperately wanted to hold her in her sleep, make her comfortable as she enjoyed life, and more than anything he wanted to protect her from the nightmares she experiences in the real world and her dream world. He wanted to be the one she depended on! He knew he was obnoxious and a total jerk sometimes, it's in his blood, but also how could he not try and get her attention? When they were children they had each other and a few people who only hurt them in the end, but then they entered DWMA and all hell broke loose as Maka got Soul as a partner and Black-star got Tsubaki. But even if they weren't partners she should be his, instead she's with Soul. Don't get him wrong Soul was an awesome friend, but Black-stat was barely able to not stab him at some points.

One of the only things keeping him back was the fact that as they entered school Maka hid her fun side, meaning only the older years and teachers knew but were very happy with the break from the Prank-Stars. Yup you heard right Maka was a prankster, but that's not the only shocker. Black-star as he entered school stopped showing his more compassionate side to focus on becoming God. When watching Maka became too much for him the boy jumped into the night.

%((*$&(*#&$#(*$&(#&($^6359&)&#^$&^#*&$& *#6(

Black-star walked in to DWMA hands in his pockets.

"Hey!" he looked up to see Tsubaki who came early, Death The Kid, his two weapons Liz and Patti, and Soul, but there was no Maka.

"Yo, where's Maka?" he gave a high five to the albino scythe that would soon be a death scythe.

"Still sleeping, the nerd was up all night reading some lousy romance book probably, so not cool!" the scythe snorted. The assassin's hand twitched. A rumble of thunder rang through their skulls. Black-star looked up through the window to see the sky darkening with clouds. Suddenly his heart was beating fast and his head hurt, all his instincts were shouting in his head to run, that something was wrong. He ran through the crowded hall ways and out the entrance way.

He ran down into the city, through the usually crowded streets and through the dark, damp alleyways that would give lesser men a reason to pee their pants. His eyes darted around the alley; Maka was around here he could feel it! Why was she going to school? Was she hurt? What's wrong? Finally he felt the need to stop. The alley was small in four entry ways, but where he was it was quite a larger opening. The rain was starting to come down now.

Wait! Why was that puddle in the corner red? And why were some of the shadows moving?

"Keh, keh, keh welcome to my wonderful home Meister-boy!"

"Black-star cursed angrily. He had been so distracted he had let himself go into a Kishin-egg home. I turn to see a…. clown?

This clown's skin was gray and rotted in some places. Fangs curved out of its mouth with blood staining them. The rest of its body was a blob with arms. Behind it Black-star saw the body of one poor woman, her body completely mangled. He heard a gasp and before he can react the clown monster thing jumped over his head and tackled… Maka. She gave a pained grunt as she was forced to the ground. Her head hit it with a force that made the assassin wonder if she got a concussion.

Looking closely he saw that she had cuts and bruises all over her already. On the back of her leg a wound wrapped around and then over the knee.

"Keh heh." The clown thing licked her face with its slimy tongue and prepared to take a bite out of her when Black-star tackled it to the other side of the alley. Nobody was touching Maka again. He was going to be the king of the gods and then he would make her his queen.

"Oof." As they hit the wall the Kishin-egg let loose a spike in his skin, going through Black-star's side. The boy felt his side get even wetter. The rain was coming down hard now. His eyesight was blurry and he felt like shivering. He jumped back to avoid a punch and looked around. Maka was struggling to get up, the entries were blocked by bodies or the Kishin-monster itself. What would he do?

Busy thinking up a plan he failed to notice the monster coming at him with fists out, but Maka didn't. She used the last bit of her strength to jump in front of the way.

"_**AHHHHHH**_" Black-star looked up from where he had been pushed to see Maka in front of him, arms out like a wall, with scythe blades coming out of her body in every direction and they were all digging into the Kishin-egg drawing blood from every wound and making it howl in agony. They lengthened and closed together until the egg gave one agonizing scream and disappeared so that the only thing in its place is its glowing red soul which illuminated the entire alley. But Black-star was still staring. The blades glowed and vanished in blue light. Maka panted, and wheezed her lungs trying to draw up all the oxygen that it could but it wasn't enough to function the best. And she grasped her stomach where the spike had grazed her.

"M-Maka, y-you're a weapon!" the assassin stuttered from the ground before slowly standing up.

"N-no that's not possible, I'm a meister!" she asked before the strain on her body became too much she coughed angrily before she fell limply to the ground.

He caught he before it hit harshly again, and heard the last thing before she was unconscious, "I only wanted to protect one of the few decent guys in existence and my best friend."

# %&#^$^ *&#^*%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%$%$^%$&%&%^%&

Hey! If you're reading this I want to know:

how was the fight scene (it was my first)

did I make sense?

Did I rush the first chapter?

PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!

On to the second chapter

Black-star brought her to her father's house that was thankfully right around the corner. Her father had opened the door and rushed to Stein's laboratory. So here he was at the laboratory pacing outside as he freaked out. Stein had taken one look at her and rushed her to the operating room. The cuts had been apparently much deeper than they looked.

Spirit was pacing circles around the laboratory; his face had been showing nothing but worry. That was until he decided that it was finally time to talk and get the full story.

"What happened? Why is my little girl hurt?" Spirit asked tears in his eyes. They weren't coming out yet but they would be soon even if he got the answers that he wanted.

"A Kishin-egg did some of it, but some of the wounds from what I could see were already there before it had attacked. The weird part was after it attacked when Maka…" Black-star mumbled the rest.

"What did she do?" Spirit questioned. He gripped the assassin's shirt.

'Don't attack your crush's dad, it won't give you points.' Black-star reminded himself.

"She… she um… she used weapons powers and-"

"WHAT?" Spirit yelled.

Stein ran into the room, took a look at the situation and asked without a hint of emotion, "Black-star told you about his crush on Maka?"

The two stared at him for a moment not saying anything.

"H-how-"

"What?" Spirit growled. He forced the boy up against the wall harshly. Then he shook him and slammed him into it again. "You're checking out my precious baby girl? I'll kill you!"

"Whoops I guess that wasn't it at all," Stein muttered not seeming to care that one of his students was getting choked to death by another of his student's overprotective father. He lit a cigarette before continuing, "Maka should be fine, the surgery went perfectly, there was no internal bleeding. All she needs now is a lot of time and a lot more rest."

Both feuding males sighed in relief at that. Then Stein asked, "Why were you yelling Spirit if it wasn't about Black-star having a crush on your daughter?"

"How do you even know that? I haven't told anyone, I barely admit it to myself!" the assassin yelled.

"Never mind about that."

"Anyway," Spirit interjected, "Black-star said that Maka unlocked weapon powers to defeat the Kishin-egg. Weapon powers Stein!" Spirit seemed to be on the edge of a mental breakdown or fainting, maybe a panic attack.

"I knew it would happen one day." Stein sighed making the other two look at him in worry. "She was different than other meisters, not a bad different, but gave off a different feeling than the others. One day I figured it out, it was during the insanity, but I knew my assumption was correct. She had to have gotten the weapon blood from you Spirit, but the meister ability from her mother was covering it up for now. There was the problem, her two sides' meister and weapon had to have been fighting all of her life meister having the upper hand thanks to her anger at you the giver of the weapon traits Spirit. Then the black blood got into her systems and more than likely gave the weapon blood a boost to fight again. Soon enough it got the perfect opportunity to release itself, during the fight against the Kishin I felt another weapon wave that had been much more powerful than the others of the group and that strengthened my resolve on what Maka was. No matter how strong her meister nature was the black blood just gave it a push to try even though sooner or later it would have won anyway."

Spirit was barely able to keep from screaming throughout the entire explanation.

"There is a problem though-"

"What's the problem now?" this time it was Black-star that interrupted.

"I would tell you if you would STOP INTERRUPTING!" both of them moved back. "There are a few actually. Maka had been a meister for a long time when she should have been a weapon. That may or may not make the usually painless transformation process painful to her. Also the fact of how much difficulty it would be to resonate. Nobody or almost nobody has the power needed to resonate with her without going into insanity. When she resonates with Soul she had only half her true strength now that it is released she needs a weapon or meister that is close to her in strength. And even then the personalities would need to sync up at least a little for it to work like in any pairing."

"What if she doesn't want to embrace her weapon half and wants to stay a meister?" Black-star asked.

"Doesn't matter if she wants to be a meister or not, its what she was meant to be and because of that if she tries to chose to be a meister she and anyone she tries to pair with will be hurt. She will eventually give in to the losing battle." Stein turned his screw a few times as he thought and left them to their own thoughts.

"Who can link up with her?" the blue-haired boy asked after a few minutes of silence between the three of them.

"Death the Kid depending on a few factors, Spirit you can being her father and a death scythe, Death as he can link with about anyone strong enough which is why most have to wait until they are a death scythe to try, and Black-star you would be able to do it as hard as it is to believe. Your personalities almost perfectly balance the other out. Not being opposite just completing. She can bring you to the ground and you can make her experience the emotions she bottles inside of her to hide. Its like her and Soul, not totally opposite but completing. The thing is Kid would never do it, Spirit cannot do it, Death would need her to prove herself and she can't at the moment, so if it comes down to it you may be the only one who can do it."

"What about you Stein? You're strong enough and I don't need Soul Perception to know that you guys are close and opposite at the same time." Black-star said.

"NO! No way am I letting my precious daughter be the weapon of a lunatic that experiments on people while they sleep." Spirit yelled almost instantly.

Green eyes flutter open, the dreams she had. Did she really use weapon powers against the Kishin? Wait weapon powers! Maka bolted up from the bed she was on only to groan in agony as pain in her stomach flared. She looked down to see that her stomach had been stitched up and she might have ripped some of the stitching open in her fast movements. That was just perfect.

Then she heard running in the direction of her room and jumped when Black-star appeared almost on top of her much to the displeasure of her body and a few more stitches opened.

"Maka are you alright? Are you hurting? Do you need something?" the assassin asked hurriedly.

"I'm fine now get off me! You're the one hurting me right now!"

"But I was worried! You just had surgery and now you can't compete with your god for a while which I know you love since who wouldn't like competing with a god like me-"

"_**MAKA CHOP!**_" a book crashed onto his head forcing his head into her thighs by accident.

'She is strong.' Black-star thought internally smirking before the smile was wiped off his face, "but how strong does she have to be to beat her weapon blood and the black blood inside of her?' He had been focused on thinking he had forgotten to get off of her thighs.

"Maka you're going to have to not move very much for a while if you want a perfect and fast recovery." Stein's voice cut in making them jump.

"Yeah you were really injured Maka!" Spirit came in and glared at the assassin.

"I'm going to have to move even if I don't go on missions with Soul for a while" everyone gave a secret flinch, "I still have to go to school, and I can barely trust Soul with the apartment or Blair for that matter!"

"Well you can't just walk around after gaining those injuries-" Spirit started.

"I'll wheelchair her around the school and help her at her apartment!" Black-star interrupted, he could get closer to her again! Spirit looked like he was about to refuse this when Stein interjected.

"That sounds like a great idea."

Spirit grabbed the boy and dragged him out of the room. He slammed the boy against the wall once more. Black-star was really getting acquainted with the wall it was his new friend, note the sarcasm dripping.

"If you hurt her, if you capture her heart and then smash it to pieces I will kill you and I will do it slowly and enjoy every last second of it!" the father growled.

"I would never hurt her, not only has she been my best friend for years, but I love her! If I was ever able to hold her heart I would cherish it like it was gold to a greedy man! I would make her the queen of the gods and have her rule by my sides! I would be loyal to her and let her and only her hold my heart! Maybe you should take lessons from me Spirit!"

Spirit punched him in the face angrily, "Take that back!"

"Never, because when you did that you hurt Maka! You hurt her so much that she cried herself to sleep! I know because she would sleep at my house and I would comfort her and chase away the thoughts!" he was spitting flames by the time that he had finished this miniature rant. Spirit dropped him to the ground.

"Maybe, just maybe I can tolerate you, at least you can treat my precious girl the right way." He muttered before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking out the door of the Laboratory.

HEY!

How was this chapter?

Did you like it?

Did I rush?

Did it make sense?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater sadly!

Sorry that it was a little late, I had to do some things, but I'm already half way done with the next chapter so it will be quicker…. I hope.

################################################## 

Maka heard the whispering of all the other students, it wasn't that hard; they weren't quiet at all. Everyone was wondering about why she was rolled in on a wheelchair this morning. Thankfully so far none of her friends besides Black-star (who brought her here from Steins lab) were here since the only one that would come early was Tsubaki and she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Maka!" the blonde turned to see Ox Ford and his weapon Harvar running up to her. The stopped next to her and panted trying to catch their breaths.

"Ox, Harvar? Are you guys going to ask about these injuries because everyone is?" It was true, Know-it-all, unpopular Maka was the topic of the school within the hour of coming here. Everyone had been trying to get a story from her. The only thing that she was dreading was trying to tell her friends something when they come in and ask what happened.

"No we just wanted to wish you a good recovery," Ox smiled and Harvar nodded. Ox then scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks guys." Maka smiled at them and they both brightened up smiling back before going up to their seats.

"Hey Maka!" Black-star was instantly in her face. He had been outside watching out for their friends so that must mean they were here. "The others are coming."

As he said that they came in and they were staring at her in shock as they saw her stitched up and in a wheelchair.

"Maka are you okay!" Soul yelled before regaining his 'cool image'. He ran over to her and was checking over her body much to the distaste of the assassin.

'If she was my goddess nobody would ever touch her like that, she would be mine!' he thought jealousy written on his face, thankfully nobody was looking at him.

"Yeah Soul I'm fine now!" she smiled reassuringly at him. Soul shook his head in wonder.

"My crazy meister!" he laughed, but he didn't notice that Maka and Black-star were frozen.

Maka froze because she knew that she was going to have to be a weapon because she unlocked her weapon blood, and she had to be partnered up with Black-star or at least until another of his strength come along which might take forever and a half. Black-star on the other hand had frozen because he had noticed just how possessive Soul's words were. That was not okay with him, it was like Soul wanted everyone to back off from her. Oh well that wasn't going to happen anytime soon in fact this gave him more reason to make her his queen because Maka wasn't appreciated by that so called weapon partner like he could appreciate her. She would be HIS queen!

Death the kid was staring at her in confusion, obviously feeling the difference of power from now and before. Maka smiled at him, but that smile had a hint of threat in it because she noticed that he noticed the spike in her power. Kid was about to speak despite the warning of danger when the class heard the wheels of a moving chair coming down the hall outside at top speed. Everyone immediately jumped to their seats not wanting to be dissected by their insane teacher.

They had just gotten to their seats when the chair went to the doorway and Doctor Stein's body flew onto the floor. He sat there for a few second twisting his screw around in his head before getting up grabbing the chair and bringing it out of the room. They heard the rolling again and once again saw the body of their teacher fly to the ground. Sighing he shook his head and went up to his desk. When he saw the students absently staring into space or doodling on the desk he slammed his hands on to the desk almost cracking the thing. Everyone jumped and screamed making him smirk.

"Alright now that I have the attention of my students let us begin the lesson I wish to teach, please don't daydream or I will dissect you while you sleep!" everyone sweat dropped thinking 'scary'. "Today I would like to talk about weapon blood and meister ability."

"Isn't that what the class is about?" Ox asked.

"We're actually learning what we're supposed to today?" Kilik asked astonished just like the rest of them. He had to dodge a scalpel that went sailing towards him.

The rest of the class had question marks above their heads practically Maka and Black-star noted.

"Yes and no Ox." The question marks ever so slowly became more pronounced on the teen's faces, except for Black-star and Maka's. Maka had the look of fear as she realized what this class would have while Black-star thought of all the ways that he could torture Stein and the doctor saw that and smirked.

"Do you guys know why you can become meisters but others that may be more qualified physically or mentally cannot?" Stein asked. Death the Kid, Ox, Maka, and Black-star were the only ones that weren't looking at others to get the answer.

"We haven't thought about it." Tsubaki admitted quietly but everyone heard her and they flushed bright red when they thought about all the things they hadn't really thought about.

"Isn't it because to a certain extent, we have more power in our soul wavelengths than the regular people or more potential than they do with our souls. We can also learn different abilities with our soul's things that they could never even if they tried." Black-star shocked all of them with an explanation. They had to do a double take to see if it was really him that answered the question. Black-star didn't care because Maka had smiled at him trying to participate in class.

"Yes that is part of the lesson, good to know that you and Maka have learned it after Sid, Nygus, Spirit, and I have said it a million times." He smirked at their flushed faces. "What about weapon blood and meister abilities mixed?"

"What are you babbling about?" Soul asked yawning tiredly and almost falling asleep only to be rudely awakened by a scalpel digging into the desk right by his head. "How many of those things do you have?"

"Enough," was all he got from the doctor. "Anyway what I was asking was what would happen if weapon blood and meister ability mixed inside one person?"

Black-star was about to lunge at the teacher not caring about the many scalpels on his body.

"Nobody knows, it's an unheard of process if a meister and weapon made a baby the weapon blood should have been the only thing that was passed down." Ox yelled. Stein nodded.

"That's because when it does happen the person with the two inside of them could be killed since both sides are constantly warring trying to gain hold over their person. Weapon blood is stronger but when a person blocks it out they tend to show the meister ability first, yet weapon blood is still the one that will win eventually. The question I want to ask is what if by the time the weapon blood shows the child is already a meister?" Stein asks making the class freeze and then think it over.

"What happens?" Ox asked after a few minutes.

"Nobody knows." Stein says calmly making everyone fall out of their seat.

"Then what is the point of this lesson?" Liz growled.

"I want you all to think about it then write a paper on what you think could be the possible side effects." He looked to the middle of the class front row. "Maka and Black-star I want to talk to you after class." Everyone gasped and looked over at Maka, why was she being called out by a teacher?

The bell rang and the class bolted Soul and company only yelling a quick good bye as they fled to the safety of anywhere but near Stein.

"Yes Professor Stein?" Maka asked tentively as she walked slowly to the front of the class. Black-star on the other hand wasn't even fazed being called out by a teacher way more than should be allowed in school.

"Have you thought about you situations?" the stitched up man asked.

"My situation is that I am an assassin and I might be paired up with a scythe. That won't help my strategies in combat I would have to make up a whole new one. Now Maka is a great friend and I really want to help her but this is a ridiculous situation!" the assassin exclaimed! Stein sighed like they were both missing something.

'If you want to help her calm down,' the doctor thought as he saw the barely hidden pain cross the blonde's face as Black-star yelled at him.

"Usually I would dissect the thing that annoys me as much as you do, but I know you aren't close to figuring out hat you want in life really." He shook his head before writing a pass. "These books are mostly for three-star meisters and up but I want you to get them with this pass. Lord Death knows of the situation and has given me permission to do anything to help you both out as much as I can."

"Lord Death knows?" Maka yelped slightly and Stein almost felt a slight bit of fear at the glare and fist clench from the boy who had fallen head over heels for the girl.

'Lord Death help us when they do get together and Maka is the queen of Black-star's life more than she is now.' Stein thought.

"Trust me that it was better that I told him now. I saved you a lot of trouble." Stein's tone was even and patient like one would be teaching children left from right. "Now go and get those books!"

The two left and looked at the list they were to get: To teach and strength the soul and Soul perception; Many, many weapons and their uses; Abilities of higher level meisters and weapons; and Patience techniques and Meditation for beginners. Maka and Black-star felt their eyes twitch at the last one.

################################################## #

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for getting this up late! What did you think? Did I make sense? Did anyone pick up any clues? If you have any suspicions tell me.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater!

Kind of Black-star ooc-ness

####################

"Alright here you go!" the librarian chirped happily as she handed them the books that they were supposed to get. Maka thanked her quickly and made Black-star wheel her over to the corner of the room.

"Why are we over here people will stare at us because we never act like this!" Black-star growled angrily.

"We need to talk about this Star, we have talked to my dad and Stein about it but not each other, and I think that is what we really need to do if we want to make this work so sit down and shut up." She hissed.

"First you say we need to talk and then you say shut up, Maka you are being so confusing at the moment that it isn't even allowing me to laugh at the fact that I corrected the book worm. PICK ONE!" the assassin yelled. People turned to find the source of the noise but when they saw Black-star they weren't so curious.

"What the hell is your problem?" Maka asked tears coming to her eyes but the same eyes were two pools of green anger.

"My problem is that I am not getting much of a choice in any of this! And then there is you! You are always making everyone look on the bright side and trying to change your almost destiny and then this happens and you aren't trying to stop what I know you don't want happening. I know you and when we were younger you always said that if you were a weapon like your dad you would cry until there were no tears left because you wanted with all your might to be a meister like your mom!" the blue-haired boy poked her in the forehead.

"Sometimes even the most hopeful or rebellious people can't change or it might not be wise to try and change it." Maka sighed sadly at what she was saying. "But you are right I really don't want to do this!"

Black-star watched her closely for a second; there was something wrong with her, like really off. She had been fidgeting for the past few minutes and she was looking around never meeting his eyes something that she never in a million years would do if she was perfectly fine.

"You're scared."

She jumped from her seat in the wheelchair almost making it tip back and when she figured out what he said she shook her head.

"Yes, now I understand, you're afraid. You're scared and hope that this is a dream but it isn't and deep down you hate that because the walls that you built up will crash down with the changes, you think secrets that only I know will come out and you think I'll hurt you even though when we were younger I gave you my word that I would never ever hurt you if I could help it."

She stared at him with tears in her eyes fighting to stream down her face because she knew that everything he had said was true. Black-star pulled her into a hug, not just a regular hug that only stayed a few seconds, this was a hug that showed her or tried to show her just how much he cared for her and her happiness. He let her cry into his shirt like it was a tissue.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay, I was selfish. No I was beyond selfish this is so much harder for you and if I don't do it you'll get hurt and I hesitated and I complained. I'm a jerk and I'm sorry!" the assassin whispered in to her ear rubbing circles on her back. He felt the tears hit his shoulder and he cursed himself to hell and back. He loved Maka, he was in love with Maka and all he seemed to do was hurt her and make her cry when she needed him.

"You are a jerk Black-star, but I forgive you and I always will because that's just how you are and you are my best friend since forever. It's been hard on you to and I'm selfish to for dragging you into this." Maka sobbed. Black-star flinched. He had broken her. She hadn't shown her stress and sadness since her parents divorced until now. All the tears were coming out now and all he could do was hold her until she was calm and that was exactly what he was going to do for her.

When she was done he said, "Let's go get you home you've had enough stress today and as your god I forbid you from doing anything else stressful today." Maka smiled at him and internally he smirked. Ever since they were younger she had known he was her god and she accepted it as much as she could. Now she wasn't the most obedient person in front of people but when people weren't looking she easily submitted because she hated the control of her life that she needed to hold because of the family problems and others she has had.

When they got to Maka's apartment Soul was just about to rip off Black-star's important body parts. Black-star had out of pure spite to Soul and love of Maka cooked what Soul had failed cooking just five minutes before and then forced Maka to eat it in bed which she really didn't complain about. He then went to go talk to Soul in the living room of their apartment.

"Hey." He smirked slightly when he saw the clenched fist.

"What are you doing? I thought you of all people would be trying to help me protect Maka not hurt her with relationships!" Soul whispered angrily glaring at him. Black-star sneered angrily and sent his fist hard into the weapon's stomach.

"I would never hurt her, she is my goddess. She is the one that I have known and was close to for practically my whole life, she is mine! MINE!" Black-star growled into the weapons ear.

"No she is my meister and I will protect her through it all!" Soul growled. He slammed his elbow into Black-star's face making blood fall out of his nose. The assassin spit in his face.

"You constantly put her down and lower her self esteem which I have taken years trying to boost up. At least I brighten her life like the star I am." Black-star tackled Soul to the ground and slammed his fist into the albino's eye. He didn't use full force or Maka would kill him.

Soul kneed him in a vital part of his anatomy and used the cringe to change their positions. Getting on top of him he raised his right arm turned scythe, letting go of Black-star to do this. The assassin used this time to punch him and release some of his soul wavelength. Soul crashed into a bunch of the paintings and frames. Then he almost bounced off of it into the door where the door knob went into his back harshly.

"Black-star, Soul what's happening down there?" Maka's voice came from her room.

"Soul and I just got into an argument its over now!" Black-star yelled back. "Your god has won like always."

"Alright." She yelled back.

#######################

_**HEY!**_

_**HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? **_

_**DID IT MAKE SENSE? **_

_**WAS IT GOOD? **_

_**OH AND THIS IS AN IMPORTANT QUESTION….**_

_**WOULD IT MAKE YOU GUYS UNCOMFORTABLE TO HAVE THE PAIRING OF DEATH THE KID X SOUL? I REALLY WANT THIS PAIRING BUT I WON'T DO IT IF TOO MANY PEOPLE AREN'T COMFORTABLE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!

Hey Howdy Hey everyone! Another chapter for my story is here. Now there is a slight possibility that there will be yaoi in later chapters but for now I do know there is strong Death the Kid and Soul friendship.

* (blah) = me talking and making commentary.

##################

The next day Black-star made breakfast for the three of them. The awkwardness hovered around the two males while Maka ate innocently unaware of all that was happening around her. The two males were on either side of her and when she wasn't looking would glare at the other; they were angry that the other sat close to Maka and where trying to make the other back off. Soul wanted nobody to come near his meister in fear of a broken heart while Black-star wanted to be Maka's happiness. Finally the secret weapon figured out that there was a tension in the air that shouldn't be there. She stared at Black-star confused.

"Are you alright?" Maka asked gently putting her hand on his arm right over his Star Clan mark and it seemed to burn at the touch. He went to look at her but one look into her green eyes and he couldn't remember what. He cursed himself for being so whipped on a girl who would never like him like he loved her. His palms felt sweaty and his throat closed up and she continued to look into his eyes, he was so cliché and he hated it. He the god, had to nod because of how tongue-tied he was. So not godly, or was that her goddess power?

"Yeah he's fine; he just has a hard head and can't think clearly ever." Maka smiled happily at the two.

"Its good that you guys aren't arguing anymore!" she chirped. "Can I get some new books today?"

"No! You're injured Maka, you need to rest or something could go wrong!" Soul growled, Maka's eyes turned pleading like a kicked puppy's. Black-star groaned over the years Maka could do a puppy pout and he had been sentenced to it more than once.

"Please!" she begged clasping her hands together and letting her lip quiver at Black-star knowing it would have a full effect on him like every time she used it in their childhood.

Just before he gave into her though Kid, without a knock or warning walked into the apartment. He took one look around the room that was still disarrayed from the fight last night. Soul and Black-star hid Maka behind them just as before…

"IT'S UNSYMMETRICAL!" Kid screamed running around the room 'fixing' the pictures, straightening chairs and putting in place small trinkets on the side tables. He even tried to make the trinkets look symmetrical, and almost succeeded until he came across a piece that was messed up any way you would put it. Kid threw it against the wall and it shatter sending shards everywhere it could reach. He whimpered pathetically, "It shattered unevenly, disgusting."* (I love Kid, but this is how I picture him)

Soul walked over, after seeing that one of the shards almost hit Maka and her hide behind the assassin that looked a little too happy to protect her. He walked behind Kid and smacked him before gripping his hair and pulling it back. He stared Kid right in the eye as he said, "Freaking out over symmetry is not cool, stop now or I'll make you."

"Alright." The grim reaper whimpered a faint pink tinge of embarrassment on his cheeks. He had never been scolded by anyone other than Liz and Patti and especially not by Soul! Soul thought he might have been harsh.

Black-star came up to them and smacked Kid on the head in the dead center. ** (Oh Black-star you do care!)

"Attack your god again and there will be trouble!" he snarled, but under it Maka saw the concern for a friend.

With that Soul ran to his room to get away from the little incident only to be followed by Kid. Maka sighed as they left, how was she now insane from hanging around the people that she does?

"You alright Maka?" the assassin asked moving closer to his goddess. The weapon/meister looked u at him and shook her head. Black-star looked around and spotted some video games.

(((((((((((((((1 HOUR LATER)))))))))))))))

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Maka chanted as she hit the controller hard in sequence as fast as shed could.

"No you mortal! You cannot withstand the power of the mighty Black-star! Kneel before your god and I'll lighten your punishment for trying to overthrow me!" the assassin cackled evilly.

"I can't kneel I'm in a wheelchair!" Maka unleashed a new combo. Believe it or not this is still their first round of their first game.

"Then bow!"

"Never going to happen Black-star!" Maka screamed

"You will submit to me Maka!

"Hell no I won't!"

They never noticed Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and Crona come in to the apartment, or Soul and Kid come from Soul's room. They didn't even notice all of said friends come and sit around them as they tried to kill each other in the game.

"What were you doing up there?" Tsubaki asked politely to the two. Death the Kid smiled lightly.

"I told him that he had to stop freaking out over symmetry and that I would help him. If he freaks out again there will be a specific punishment for how bad it was." Soul explained lightly and smirked.

Crona shivered, "I don't want to know, I won't be able to deal with punishments to my friends!"

"Good luck," Liz deadpanned.

Patti giggled and clapped, "Kid is going to be cured!"

"Give in mortal!" Black-star yelled.

"NO!"

"Bow before my might! I am a GOD!"

"I'll kick you from the heavens and steal your halo! Get out of my way the goddess and mistress is going to force your submission!" Maka yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" was the offended cry.

Soul sighed and walked over with a glass of cold ice water that he had gotten from the kitchen, and he poured it all over her.

"AHHH!" Maka jumped, then she put the game on pause and started to roll her wheelchair away.

"Retreating like a chicken Maka? Am I that scary?" Black-star smirked.

"I'm going to change my obviously dripping went and cold clothes," she retorted.

"Is that code for running away?" the assassin smirked.

Maka growled and took off her shirt. *** (Now I know everyone is wondering why she wouldn't just let him win, the answer is simple my dears)

Normally she wouldn't do something like this but when she was competing with Black-star she couldn't think clearly. She didn't know why he was just able to make her have less rational thoughts.

She didn't notice the way that everyone was staring at her chest that was tightly bandaged up. **** (You know how girls use bandages to make their breasts not big? Yeah that's what she does or at least that's what I think, since she thinks guys are perverted and only want to stare at chests.)

Black-star stared and got a nosebleed, while the rest were just staring. Maka rolled over to Soul and slapped him across the face before rolling back and picking the controller back up. She un-paused the game again and continued to play.

Death the Kid saw Soul staring at Maka's bandaged chest. Soul was staring in surprise but Kid slapped him and growled, "Don't stare at your meister like that, besides she is Black-star's love." Soul laughed nervously.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((HALF HOUR LATER))))))))))))))))))))))

"HA, HA, HA YAHOO! I WON!" Maka yelled as Black-star's character finally died and the game was finally over. Crona whimpered at the yelling, but Maka didn't notice as she happily danced in place.

"Okay now that, that is over and done with! I would like to know about this!" Liz screeched, she pointed at the bandages on her chest.

"There is nothing to explain," Maka said and shrugged.

"Now we have to go shopping for better, newer, and nicer clothing than what you have. We need to flaunt your body!" Liz yelled.

Black-star was not feeling so well suddenly.

#######################################

**Hey everyone! How was the newest chapter of the story? Did it make sense? What do you think? Review! **** See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters. The only thing I own is the plot.

Black-star tapped his foot angrily in an effort to not strangle his class mates. Like Liz said she would, Liz got Maka many new outfits all at the expense of Kid who was fine with making Maka get more symmetrical clothes. Unfortunately for Maka and Black-star Liz decided that she would force Maka to wear more revealing clothes.

Today, though, Maka was given the small mercy of wearing her usual clothes as long as she kept her breasts unbound. She sat in the wheelchair that she couldn't wait to get out of, in the front of the class right next to Black-star. The said assassin/meister/ninja was currently glaring at all the hormonal guys that now stared at her. Maka was very uncomfortable and was constantly squirming making her breasts move though she didn't notice that the rest of the class did.

One weapon who was still without a meister, a guy named Lucas decided to be the first to outright speak to her, so he was the one that would demonstrate what would happen if anyone else wanted to talk to Maka.

Lucas is a blond guy of medium height, medium weight, and medium build. He has light green eyes and a very light tan. His grades weren't horrible but they weren't good either. Even athletic capability was very little in him. The only thing he seemed to shine at was talking to ladies and fooling them into thinking he thought they were special. Even Tsubaki who loved just able everyone hated him, and Hiro who let everyone walk all over him punched him once.

"Hey Maka." Lucas smirked looking her up and down.

"What do you want?" Maka asked.

"Don't even ask that, leave Lucas." Black-star sneered.

"I wanted to know if you are alright, I wasn't able to ask earlier." the blond smiled at the wounded girl.

"You had plenty of time to ask her last week, all you want to do is stare her up." Hiro's voice came from behind them. The three turned to see him walking up to them.

"Look at that the wimp is trying to act tough, well here's some advice-" the smug jerk didn't have enough time to finish because Hiro punched him square in the jaw. The force behind it sent the jerk's head flying back before he caught himself.

"I can't stand you Lucas, you think you're all that. You make me sick and I can't believe I had once acted like you. I'm sorry everyone else for everything that happened while I was with Excalibur." he turned to the others of the class who immediately smiled at him. They had finally gained a bit of respect for him. He turned back to Lucas.

Lucas sneered then punched Hiro in the stomach. Hiro groaned and fell to the ground. That was it, first the jerk flirts with Maka then he hurts one of his friends. Black-star tackled the jerk to the floor and punched him angrily until his face was bloody. Good thing the school has a high tolerance for fighting. Black-star felt arms wrap around him and pull him off the guy on the floor. He felt himself being dragged out of the room and down some hallways, he heard Maka's wheelchair being rolled behind him. He heard Hiro groaning as he followed them all.

He was put in a chair and recognized that he was in the infirmary with Sid, Nygus, Maka, and Hiro. Nygus was tending to Hiro while Sid was staring down at the assassin with a look of confusion.

"Call Stein." Sid suddenly said.

Nygus nodded and left the room. Said room had an air of awkward silence for the ext few minutes until thankfully a creaking of the door alerted them to the two arriving people.

"Hiro, Black-star, Maka what happened while I was running late to class?" Stein asked amusement not hidden from the rest of the group.

"Lucas." Hiro growled angrily. Stein smiled lightly as he saw a fire in the boy's eyes that everyone in the school had almost pounded out. Maka saw it to and her eyes brightened just the faintest. All Hiro needed was a weapon and he would be all set to be in the world. n

"What's been going on with you my little star?" Sid asked gently, using the nickname he would only dare use in private. Black-star looked at Maka, to see if she wanted to bring the people in this room into the secret. Maka nodded slightly. Stein saw the exchange and took it upon himself to explain the whole situation himself.

"I'll tell, but if anyone interrupts me before the end I'll dissect them. Maka has unlocked her weapon blood. Her soul has become too powerful to be wielded by just anyone though. Black-star is the only candidate for now." Stein spoke seriously. Hiro choked on his own spit while Nygus and Sid had their eyes popping out of heir heads.

"Wait, I thought you would tell them after Hiro left, no offense Hiro this isn't supposed to be known by many yet." Maka said. Stein glared at thew interruption and brought out the scalpel but with a glare from everyone he put it away and stayed quite to listen to the rest of them talk.

"No worries Maka, I'll keep it a secret for you." the light blond haired boy smiled at her. Then he frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked the assassin who had gone several minutes of silence much to the surprise of his guardians. *( A.N. If you don't know, Sid and Nygus have taken care of Black-star since he was a child. I forget if it was mentioned in the show or not.)

"I have no weapon partner because nobody can resonate with me and this just has me thinking about how I can't match up with anyone. And the people of the school that I can match up with either have a partner or refuse me all together. They say I'm too much of a pushover to be their meister and I'm too weak." the blond had silent tears strolling down his cheeks before taking a shaky breath and continuing. "I'm bullied most of the time outside of class because despite our class gaining some respect for me the rest of the school are still out to make me leave."

Black-star patted the boy on the shoulder and spoke softly, "If they can't see what a good person you are then they don't deserve you. If you have any problems with bullies from now on tell me, you are now under your new god's protection. You can be my second most loyal follower, after Maka of course."

"What about Tsubaki?" Hiro and Maka asked.

"She only humors me.I see it in her eyes, she tries to believe in me, but because I'm loud and not fit for assassination she is starting to lose hope." Black-star muttered.

Maka whispered to Hiro, "It may not seem like it sometimes, but Black-star is pretty clever."

The boy nodded.

"Can we get back to the real conversation?" Sid asked.

"That's about it, Maka and Black-star for now are partners, Maka needs to learn how to use her weapon form and the abilities of her soul-" Stein was cut off.

"This part we haven't even heard yet, what are you keeping from us?" Black-star yelled.

"If you read what I assigned for you two, then maybe you would understand!" Stein yelled back. This turned into a yelling match between the two.

Maka wheeled over to Hiro and smiling she said, "I'll help you find a weapon. One that's perfect for you. Which I think would be protective and slightly controlling. To match your rather 'let someone do whatever they want to me' attitude. That weapon will like Black-star make sure you are safe and not taken advantage of."

Hiro smiled and nodded, "Thanks. Its good to have actual friends."

##################################

HI~! How is everyone. I updated! Now I just need to know a few things.

END OF CHAPTER QUESTIONS!

1. What did you think of this chapter?

2. Did the chapter make sense?

3. What do you think of Hiro, is it good or bad he is going to be a friend of theirs in this story?

4. What do you think about Lucas?

5. Anyone else thinking about what Hiro's weapon should be? If you are good, because I don't know if it should be an oc, Soul (which I doubt), or Lucas (not very likely but just maybe)

Please review and if you could answer the questions in them thanks! See you nexxt chapter which is hopefully coming out soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

#################################

By the time they all got back to class everyone was going to lunch. Hiro from the corner of his eye saw Lucas staring at him. He turned away quickly giving his attention to Maka who saw this as well.

"What do you think about him?" Maka asked casually but Hiro had the feeling it wasn't such a casual question.

"Who Maka? Please give me a few details." Hiro looked to her with confusion all over his face. Maka smiled at him before nodding her head towards Lucas.

"What do you think about Lucas? Thinking about it, if he wasn't such a jerk he could probably be an ideal partner. If memory serves he came late so his test was private and nobody knows the results." she explained.

"How is he a perfect weapon partner for me?" Hiro questioned. Lucas had gotten close enough to hear them with only the assassin knowing and he wasn't about to interfere in this.

"Well he's really controlling while you kind of let people control the situation, he has no patience while you seem to have an abundance of that, and he seems to need someone grounding him while you need someone to help you let go." was the list that was given.

"Like you said though he's a jerk, and besides anyone that can resonate with me says I'm too weak to be their partner." Hiro sighed slumping to the ground.

"If you keep acting like that, then yeah you might find some trouble trying to get a partner. You want something you work for it and frankly you aren't going a hundred percent." Black-star yelled and slapped him on the back of the head. "I'll be right back, go outside and find us a place to eat."

The assassin walked off, and rounded a corner where Lucas was standing sheepishly knowing he was caught. Black-star gripped his shirt and slammed him in to the wall.

"Lucas, what the hell is wrong with you that you're such a jerk to everyone else? And don't try to lie the very memory of my horrible family makes my a jerk, so what has you like this? You know what I don't care just stop I saw the result for your resonance test it can sync to Hiro's like a puzzle piece." the blue-haired boy growled.

"He hates me anyway, why would he take me as a weapon?" Lucas yelled back. The assassin took him off the wall only to slam him into it again.

"He has all but given up on getting a partner. I don't think he would care if it was you or a flea ridden monkey with anger management problems and no arms so for the love of god and Lord Death grow some balls and partner up with him!" everyone in the hall turned towards them, and upon seeing Black-star started to walk away.

"So I'm in the same league as a monkey?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, so do us all a favor and suck it up you might get some respect for me. Who knows you might turn into a guy instead of in my eyes a little scared girl."

"I'll show you, I'm not some little girl. That boy is going to be my meister." Lucas growled and stomped in the direction of where the other two went. Following the guy the two walked outside. Lucas made his way confidently over to the two, Maka glaring at him and Hiro looking at him curiously.

"Hiro, you're weak and a pushover, you need someone to protect you or you're going to be stomped all over. I think I can make a meister out of you." *( I have make a man out of you from Mulan stuck in my head now) Lucas said dismissively.

"Really? That's what you have to say?" Maka's eyes were wide with disbelief, but then Hiro put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I can make a person out of you. That doesn't mean its going to happen." Hiro's voice was emotionless.

"Listen you need a weapon that's strong and can make you strong. That's me." Lucas snarled. Hiro shrugged.

"I've gone this far without one."

"Stop trying to annoy me and be my meister already. This is the only offer you're getting anytime soon." Lucas glared.

"There we are, there's the reason you brought it up!" Hiro laughed. Lucas's eyebrow twitched.

"How was I supposed to know where this was going? I don't have your brain. We don't think alike. For all I knew this could've been you taunting me and bullying me again." Hiro shrugged.

"You knew what I was going to say." Lucas was borderline pouting at getting tricked.

"Did I?"

"Yeah you did!"

"Oh well."

"DON'T YOU 'OH WELL' ME I WANT AN APOLOGY!"

"For what?"

"MAKING ME DO THAT!" Maka and Black-star started eating their lunches. This would probably take a while. Maka knew it they would be great partners.

#################################

HOWDY!

WHAT DID YOU THINK?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

#########################

If there was one thing that you could say about Maka Albarn it is that she knows what she is doing when she studies. That was why she had taken all of the books from Black-star and got to work that night after getting Hiro and Lucas to be partners. She started with many many weapons and their uses and found something interesting. The weapon that Tsubaki used was part of the scythe family. It was actually just a chain scythe. There was also the war scythe which the only difference was the blade pointed up instead of out to the side curved. Then the sickle was also part of the scythe family.

"So this is what Stein meant. Or at least part of it. Why would he show me other weapons unless he thought I could change my form like Tsubaki? Maybe that's it. But I thought he family was the only one to do that. Wait. Tsubaki her last transformation from her brother's soul. Does that mean I can do something like that?" Maka looked for some books she already had on the subject of Souls. She hadn't gotten to read it before today so she quickly scanned the table of contents until she found "Grigori Soul: the fallen angel's abilities?".

"Coincidence or scheme Stein? What are you playing at?" Maka whispered.

"Maka are you alright? I heard noise? What are you doing?" Soul asked coming down the hall. Maka quickly put an index card where the scythe family pages and closed the book as her partner opened the door.

"I'm fine, I was talking to myself, and I was just studying." Maka smiled.

"Alright. Don't over work yourself though, I don't want a mushroom brained partner." Soul laughed and closed the door behind him. Maka sighed.

She opened up to the pages on the Grigori soul and started to read. Apparently the Grigori Soul was thought to be an angel soul and not much were known except that it repelled madness and helped everyone it could. But the weird thing was that it was suspected to have the power of Gaining, though the book didn't say anything about what Gaining was.

"What is the point of the book? What is Stein trying to pull?" Maka asked herself.

##################################

I'm sorry it's short.

Thanks for reading.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

To all the readers I am so sorry that I haven't updated in about a month and I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short.

This chapter is going to be after a time skip.

#############################

Its has been a month since Maka found out about her weapon blood, and she was finally able to walk around, as long as Black-star was there to make sure she didn't injure herself again. Apparently they thought she was accident prone or something like that. She sighed; of course they allowed her to train in private to do partial transformations because that's not nearly as dangerous as walking alone.

Speaking of training to partially transform, that's where Maka and Black-star was right now. Maka growled as her arm once again changed. She felt the whole thing change and it was slightly painful but she knew why. Stein had told her before they started that because he blood had been hidden for so long that it would pain her.

Her arm was now a black and gray scythe; it surprised her every time that she did this. Still for some reason she was better at making blades come from her body then change her body into a blade.

Black-star was watching from the side lines as Maka did the practice weapons were always doing in the actual school day. Stein and Spirit were also there but they were taking notes on what was happening with the meister/weapon. Well Stein was, Spirit was clapping and cheering and just being plain weird. But since he was one of two weapons who knew about her blood's awakening he had to stay and teach her, though she would have preferred Nygus.

Lord Death was watching all this farther away trying to decide if today was the day. So far it seemed like it would be a perfect time, but if Maka or anyone in the room choked up once it would have to wait a little longer.

Maka did her regular exercises, changing the left arm then the right arm. Then she made blades from her arms, blades from her legs, and finally her shoulders. Everything seemed good; she had complete control over herself.

"Stein, what do you think?" Death asked. The stitched up man thought for a moment before address the girl.

"I believe that you are ready for a full transformation." The white haired man said finally. Maka and Black-star's eyes widened.

"Really?" Maka asked.

"Great job!" Black-star told Maka. The blonde smiled at him and he turned away to hide a blush.

Stein smirked seeing the death glare that was directed at the assassin by an overprotective father, and the death glare that was sent back to the father.

"How do I do it?" Maka asked, Black-star stood up and went next to her so that she had someone to catch her.

Spirit smiled and replied, "You know, it's your blood and its instinct to you. Just like everything else you've learned."

Maka raised her eyebrow before closing her eyes. Everything in the room stopped, slowly something around her glowed, and in one bright light she changed.

**MAKA**

I gasped as my body changed, it was slow and painful, more painful then just one arm transformations, and as I went through this pictures flew before my eyes. I was falling through my soul, kind of embarrassed that I was naked, past doorways. There were so many doorways, all different colors and patterns and with different symbols. Under me, there was a bright light and I was falling towards it with great speed.

Suddenly it wasn't just a light; there were more doorways and a floor. I slammed into the floor like a meteor; hopefully that doesn't affect my personality too much. I groaned as I stood up. There were five doors that I could reach.

"Maka." A voice called. I looked around.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"No one, I'm you. Listen these five doors are the choices you have. Each of them can be your transformation. All you need to do is walk through the door of the one you want."

"How do I know which one's which? How do I know I made the right choice?" I asked.

"You'll know which one you should pick. And look closely if you want to know what the weapons are."

I growled under my breath and looked at the doors. Okay so there were pictures. The doors led to the weapons; war scythe, regular scythe (like Soul), a katana, and a long dagger. The last one was unmarked.

Sighing, I thought for a moment before it felt like I was being pulled towards something. I saw the door that I was being called by and I opened it.

** NO POV**

In Black-star's hand he held a scythe. It had two blades connected by a chain, on one side of the chain it was like a war scythe that wasn't long the blade slightly curved to catch another weapon or to stab while on the other side it was like one of Tsubaki's chain scythe blades curved like a fang and ready to strike. Black-star twirled it around by its chain and had to admit it felt perfect in his hand.

"I've never seen a scythe like that." Stein said staring at it.

Spirit smirked, "It's Maka of course she isn't going to have a normal scythe."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

**SOO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
